El futuro de Gorillaz
by AndrewOso
Summary: Después de 4 años, la vida de la banda virtual torna a un punto en el que todo renace, la fama y el dinero vuelve, comienza la fase 4. Advertencia: El contenido y lenguaje de esta obra puede ser incomodo para publico de criterios distintos. Se recomienda discreción. El contenido de esta obra no es otro mas que el de entretener.
1. Chapter 1

El futuro de Gorillaz.

Después de cuatro largos años, la vida de nuestra banda favorita hace un cambio drástico. Tienen una fase 4 después de los sucesos de Plastic Beach, después de reconciliarse con la guitarrista japonesa Noodle, los problemas que su muerte y la creación del tercer álbum trajeron a los miembros a una "pequeña" depresión, les costó su fama, dinero y hogar para que ahora estén limitados a dormir en una fea casa muy desordenada, dependiendo del trabajo del vocalista en un emporio de órganos de su tío y todos sus recuerdos presentes en la mente de la banda son oprimidos por el seguro.

Pero, algo que la gente no se da cuenta es que habrá un renacer. 2-D, Murdoc, Noodle y Russel vuelven a la fama, Gorillaz renace como el Fénix desde las cenizas.

Capitulo 1: El tiempo cura las heridas.

2-D estaba dormido tranquilamente en su cuarto, de repente escucha el horrible sonido del despertador marcando las 7:00 a.m. Se levanta y harto de todo arroja el pobre aparato a la pared haciendo que casi se rompa. No le gustaba que esa cosa le dijera cuando se tiene que levantar. Se dirige al baño, se asea un poco y se dirige al armario para ponerse una playera de "Rob Zombie", unos pantalones algo gastados, calcetines y sus zapatos favoritos "Nike". Se baja con algo de prisa, pasa por los cuartos de Noodle, Murdoc y Russel para asegurarse si seguían dormidos. Al ir al cuarto de Noodle para tocar la puerta se encuentra a Russel y este le saluda.

-Buenos días hermano.- dice el baterista.

-Buenos días Russ ¿Cómo te va?-

-Bien. Acabo de ver que se estrenan unas nuevas películas en la cartelera del cine. Podríamos ir a ver una de acción con los demás en un día libre.-

-Buena idea Russ, pero tengo que irme.- contesta el peli azul algo desesperado.

-Bueno, ¿Ya fuiste a ver a los demás?-

-No, es por eso que tengo prisa. El trabajo que me dio el tío Norm para el día de hoy es desesperante y debo llegar temprano.-

-Oh claro ¿Qué estoy haciendo? No puedo andar interrumpiendo tu labor. Corre si no quieres perder tu trabajo.-

-No pasa nada, pero bueno, adiós.- dice el vocalista caminando al cuarto de la japonesa. Russel parecía haber recuperado su tamaño original a causa de una radiación solar que recibía en los días que estuvo acostado sobre el techo de la casa y podía rondar dentro de ella sin causar estragos por su gran tamaño.

2-D se poso en la puerta del cuarto de la nipona, toca la puerta y una dulce voz con acento japonés responde en forma positivo, entra y se da cuenta que la chica estaba sentada en su cama jugando al "Pokemon" en su consola portátil. El chico le llama la atención diciendo:

-Hola Noods, se nota que estas muy despierta el día de hoy.-

-Hey 2-D, no he dormido nada para terminar este juego. No puedo dejarlo, es divertido.- responde Noodle de buen humor, pero con tono cansado.

-Deberías dejar de jugar. Te saldrán ojeras y dejaras de ser hermosa jajaja-

-¡¿QUÉ?! O.o, no puedo dejar de ser… Bueno, parece que tienes razón- pone pausa y guarda sus progresos para que finalmente apague su videojuego. El peli azul se sienta a lado de ella.

-Tranquila, tu nunca dejaras de ser hermosa y bueno parece que tu herida ha sanado mucho ya no se te nota.- responde de manera alegre y con una cálida sonrisa.

-Sí, yo me siento muy feliz por eso también y bueno que más, vuelvo a ser la misma de antes ^^.-

-Claro, pero has crecido mucho después de todo. Tienes 23 años y el mes que viene cumples los 24. Te comprare el mejor regalo de todos. Ya verás jejeje.- afirma el vocalista con algo de gracia en sus palabras.

-Ahh, no tienes que ser así. Estar contigo es el mejor regalo de todos- Sus palabras hicieron que 2-D se sonrojara y Noodle solo le sonreía.

-Ehhh, si… este… ¡mira la hora! Ya es algo tarde, tengo que irme al trabajo.- dice con desesperación y nervios el peli azul.

-¿Sigues todavía en la tienda de órganos de tu Tío?-

-Sí y no me salvo. Cada vez me pone la vida más difícil a pesar de que él es muy amable conmigo.-

-Bueno, te veo a las seis en punto.- Responde la nipona.

-Ok Noods, adiós- Le da un beso en la frente y esta no evita sonrojarse. Antes de salir del cuarto, el da una vuelta atrás al darse cuenta de que un ruido que escuchó provenía de la japonesa al estamparse contra la cama del cansancio que tenia. Se acerco a ella y la tapo con sus sabanas, para así retirarse de la habitación.

Se topa con el cuarto de Murdoc, tocó la puerta y noto que nadie le respondía. En ese entonces decide bajar a la cocina y hacer un emparedado sencillo con algo de jamón y verdura. Al llegar a la cocina, nota que Murdoc estaba pelando una manzana con su vieja navaja. 2-D solo entra y se dirige al refrigerador.

-Buenos días Muds.- dice camino al refrigerador.

-¿Qué tienen de buenos, cara de simio?- bosteza y responde de forma algo floja.

-Tranquilo solo es la mañana.-

-Sí, pero es LUNES y deberías dejar de decir eso, me molesta.- afirma empezando a perder la paciencia

-Bueno lo sé, pero al menos deberías limitarte a ser amable. Sé que no es tu día preferido pero… ¡ahhhhhhhhh!- la frase se acorta ya que en ese momento el satanista lo agarra y estampa contra la mesa. Lo sujeta para no dejarlo huir.

-Mira cabrón, ¿ves la manzana? ¡¿LA VEZ?!- responde a gritos, mientras que el vocalista lo miraba con nervios y sin hablar.

-Imagínate, lo que le quito con mi navaja es tu piel y solo quedan tus músculos, nada más que en lugar de ser como el color tipo amarillento del fruto interno es rojo. Quito esto a mordidas y solo queda el hueso. Te arrojo a la basura de reciclado para que te hagan composta como la mierda de vaca para que dejes de molestarme y haber si sirves de algo después de todo, ¿Qué te parece? ¡¿EH?!-

-Pe… perdón Mu... Murdoc- dice con algo de pánico al escuchar las palabras del satanista. Este lo deja libre y 2-D se hace su emparedado para salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

-Oye tú, maldito dolor de cabeza, no se te olvide que tenemos que pagar el día de mañana al seguro.- el pelinegro le pone gesto serio y 2-D solo piensa en lo que dijo.

-Sí, le pediré a mi Tío Norm que me pague por adelantado.- finalmente, sale de la cocina, agarra su abrigo y camina a su trabajo con el tiempo a su favor. 7:45 a.m. para ser exactos.


	2. Chapter 2

_Perdón por no presentarme al inicio de la historia, mi nombre es Andrew y soy nuevo en la página de Fanfiction y este es mi primer fic. Bueno dejando la presentación, como sabrán y se habrán dado cuenta, este fic consiste en el futuro de la banda, los sentimientos internos de dos personas en especial se hacen más grandes, Murdoc parece estar cansado de la vida y es mas amargado que antes y Russel sigue siendo aquel que mantiene la cordura y ejerce su rol como el amable, fuerte e inteligente baterista que conocemos._

_Finalmente, les agradecería que dejaran comentarios, su opinión es importante para mí, continuare esta historia hasta acabarla con un número de capítulos que tal vez les guste. Muchas gracias._

_Atte. Andrew Oso._

_P.D. El fic contiene lenguaje y temas que pueden no ser aptos para menores y situaciones incomodas para personas sensibles. Recuerden: el contenido de esta obra no es otro más que el de entretener._

Capitulo 2: El trabajo de 2-D y su historia con el tío Norm.

Al darse cuenta que llego a las 8:00 a.m. 2-D hizo un suspiro de alivio ya que la tienda parecía no estar abierta todavía y un letrero con las palabra "Lo sentimos, hemos cerrado" estaban presentes del otro lado. La tienda ya tenía muchos años, parecía que 2-D era un simple niño cuando él iba a ver los instrumentos musicales de "El Emporio de Órganos del tío Norm". A él le agradaba sentarse en un banco y tocaba el sintetizador de una manera maravillosa y solo era apoyado por su tío cuando el peli azul lo necesitara.

Norm-Pot era un hombre bueno, no tenía deudas bancarias, era amable y sus contactos en cualquier lugar le ayudaban para lo que necesitara. Stuart empezó a trabajar con él como a los 17 o 18 años de edad, pero Murdoc Niccals hizo que el pobre 2-D saliera de su empleo de vender unos pianos al momento que el satanista estrello su auto en la cara para robar su tienda. Liberado de su estado vegetativo y dos nuevas cavidades en su cuerpo se hicieron presentes, el vocalista de la banda le explico todo a su tío y este no le negó, lo dejo irse y alcanzo una fama que no duraría para que en un futuro se hiciera presente de nuevo en frente de los mostradores. El siempre le daba segundas oportunidades.

En ese momento, 2-D se asoma por la ventana y se fijo que las luces habían sido encendidas por un hombre con un suéter café y pantalones de oficina. El tío Norm estaba adentro, lo que le dio curiosidad al tonto de Stuart al recordar que los empleados entran por la parte de atrás. Dio una pequeña vuelta, entro por la puerta y encontró a su tío, lo saludo y platicaron un poco.

-Buenos días tío.-

-Buenos días sobrino, ¿Cómo te va?- dice en buen humor.

-Pues estoy cansado y algo pensativo por lo que le comente.- susurrando, responde el peli azul.

-Ahhh, ya veo. Bueno ¿estás listo para la entrega que debes hacer el día de hoy?-

-Sí, más que listo ¿Qué debo de entregar ahora?- con mucha interrogación en sus palabras.

-No es cualquier tipo de entrega mi buen sobrino-

El tío Norm lo guía a un camión de mudanzas de un gran tamaño en la parte de atrás, entraron al contenedor y se fijo que era un órgano con decoraciones doradas, algo de plata y una madera fina de roble que lucía impecable en todo su esplendor. 2-D se quedo boquiabierto de la hermosa pieza.

-¡POR DIOS! ¡ES HERMOSO!- parecía un niño de 5 años al contemplar la hermosura de aquel instrumento.

-Lo sé mi buen sobrino y es una pena que lo tengamos que entregar. Te lo iba a dar en un futuro por lo de tu banda pero…-

-No tío, Gorillaz ya no es el mismo. Somos una familia pero hace mucho que no tocamos.- el peli azul corta la frase de su tío con estas palabras.

-Cuanto lo siento y yo pensé que eran famosos. Ahora que recuerdo, viniste porque necesitabas un empleo al contarme lo de tu banda.-

-Ah… bueno, ya paso. Ahora creo que debería concentrarme en el presente.- dice con un tono de decepción.

-No deberías concentrarte solo en el presente. Un buen hombre dijo estas sabias palabras: "El cambio es ley vida. Aquellos que solamente ven el pasado o el presente, se perderán el futuro"-

-No entiendo tío.-

-No veas las cosas como fueron en el pasado y como son en el presente. Presta atención en lo que viene. No te quedes varado en un lugar y haz un cambio en totalidad. Haz algo con tu banda.-

Su tío tenía razón. El se daba cuenta de cómo estaban las cosas entre Gorillaz cada vez que 2-D le hablaba sobre aquel peculiar tema. El era la mejor persona para que le contara sus problemas ya que le daba numerosos consejos, por eso, el vocalista le contaba sus problemáticas. Era un sabio en totalidad.

-Por eso me agrada platicar hablar contigo :´)- el peli azul le agradece con un gran abrazo.

-Lo que necesites sobrino, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.- corresponde inmediatamente al abrazo.

-Gracias, pero creo que estamos perdiendo tiempo en contarnos estas cosas.- interrumpe el momento para que su trabajo no sea afectado, ya que todavía tenían que entregar el instrumento.

-No, claro que no. Hay mucho tiempo. El envió tiene que ser antes de la 10:00 a.m.-

Está bien, siempre que no suceda ningún contratiempo porque ya son las 9 pero…-

-¿Ya son las 9 en punto?- pregunta su tío algo exaltado por lo que menciono 2-D.-Tenemos trabajo que hacer. El órgano se tiene que llevar a la catedral de Londres, ya sabes, la que está en el centro.-

-Sí tío, no te preocupes. Lo llevare lo más rápido que puedo.-

-Muy bien, solo sube al auto y si necesitas los recibos están en la guantera.-

-Ok, gracias.-

-Ah… por cierto ¿Qué hay de tu novia Noodle?- dijo con normalidad en sus palabras. El peli azul al oír esto baja la cabeza con pena y algo sonrojado.

-¡TÍO! N…N…No digas eso. Ella no es mi…mi… ohhhh. Ni siquiera sé si siente lo mismo que yo siento por ella.- susurra algo deprimido.

-Perdón sobrino. Solo te iba a decir que el regalo que me encargaste ya está listo.-

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Gracias tío! ¡Eres el mejor!-

-De nada. Te lo mostrare cuando regreses a la tienda.-

-Bien, nos vemos tío-

-Adiós Stuart-

Así los dos se despiden y 2-D se dirige a la catedral de Londres para hacer su entrega. No estaba lejos, el problema era que se formaba un pésimo tráfico por la dirección que la usa para hacer la entrega. Cuando finalmente llego, eran las 9:54, hizo un suspiro de alivio muy grande. Una figura se asomo por la parte trasera de la iglesia y le indico que él debía estacionarse cerca de aquel hombre. Estaciono el camión, bajo 2-D para hacer el papeleo y la persona que le indico el lugar se acerco a él y lo saluda.

-Buenos días- extiende su mano en forma de saludo

-Buenos días señor. Usted debe ser Stuart, sobrino de Norm- correspondiendo al saludo del peli azul.

-Sí, bueno aquí traigo su órgano nuevo y tengo que decir que es precioso.-

-Muy hermoso, la verdad desde que tu tío y yo nos conocemos. El nunca me ha fallado.-

-Es un buen hombre.-

-La verdad es que si. Oh dios no me he presentado, soy el padre James Valentine.-

-Si mucho gusto padre Valentine.- responde felizmente.

-Por favor llámeme James.-

-Muy bien james-

Hacen una plática muy extensa mientras que los hombres que hacían el transporte del órgano al altar de la iglesia se apuraban en su labor. En un momento de la plática de estos dos hombres, tocan el tema de la banda.

-Y por eso me dan miedo las ballenas.- dice el peli azul.

-Debió ser muy fea la experiencia. Por cierto, quiero hablar acerca de tu banda Gorillaz.-

-Sí ¿de qué se trata?-

-Bueno, los he escuchado desde su primer disco ya que mi nieto es gran admirador suyo… pero le preocupa la situación actual de su banda. Me platica que desde el último video que vio de la canción _Do ya thing _no sabe nada y le pone algo triste que su banda no continúe su carrera musical. Perdón por cuestionarle, pero me gustaría saber si piensan regresar a los escenarios y discos de todo el mundo algún día.-

-*suspiro* No sé. Perdón por dejarlo en la duda pero es que ya no tocamos por ahora. Estamos como una familia y tengo que decir que me agrada, sin embargo el seguro y el dinero nos jode la vida. Perdón por la expresión pero es la verdad.-

-No te preocupes hijo, te doy mi más sagrada bendición y que no les desamparen.-

-Gracias, pero ¿Qué significa esto?- con algo de confusión.

-Es un apoyo, incluso todo ayuda en estos momentos que sucumben en tu mente y realidad.- comenta agarrando el hombro de 2-D.

-Gracias y bueno parece que el órgano ya esta acomodado.-

-Sí y tengo que decir que quedo muy bien.-

Ambos contemplan la gran pieza mientras caminan al estacionamiento. Al llegar, el peli azul y el padre se despiden estrechando sus manos. 2-D sube al camión y se retira para llegar lo más rápido que pudo a la tienda de su tío. Estaba en la parte trasera de la tienda y su tío estaba esperando afuera.

-Que onda tío.- con felicidad en sus palabras.

-Hola de nuevo sobrino, parece que el envió fue un éxito.- dice mientras se saludan notando la felicidad del cantante (que novedad).

-Sí, el órgano fue colocado y entregado sin fallas.-

-Luego iré a la iglesia para ver como quedo y quizás escuchar la oración un rato, algo aburrido pero que se puede hacer.-

-De hecho. Ahhhh, de verdad tío ¿qué paso con el regalo?- le recuerda al tío Norm.

-Por supuesto, ¡aquí tienes! Además ve lo que hay en el estuche.- al haber dicho esto, 2-D lo abre y se encuentra con una hermosa guitarra eléctrica con estilo japonés en las pinturas y el nombre "Noodle" escrito en ella con las mismas características. Además en la parte trasera venia una firma de Richie Sambora y un disco de Johnny Thunders que le hacía falta a la nipona que recibiría este hermosísimo regalo. Además encuentra el sobre de pago con más de 1500 Libras esterlinas. 2-D no puede evitar soltar lágrimas, entonces deja el regalo en la mesa y abraza a su tío. Parecía que el regalo era para él y no para la chica.

-*llorando* ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS TÍO! ¡T…T…TE AMO!-

-Yo también sobrino. Todo esto es por lo que has ayudado a tu pobre y viejo tío Norm.- responde correspondiendo al abrazo. -Bueno, ya son las 5:30. Ya termino tu jornada.-

-Ok, me iré. De verdad, muchas gracias.- se seca las lagrimas y se va hacia la puerta.

-De nada, bueno nos vemos sobrino. Ahhhh otra cosa, el viernes 31 de octubre dijiste que es el cumpleaños de tu novia ¿verdad?-

-¡TÍO! Ò.Ó-

Jajaja solo es una broma. En fin, no vengas ese día. Yo tampoco vendré a trabajar ya que tengo unos asuntos que atender.

-Ya dijiste tío. Nos vemos y que este bien.-

-Nos vemos mándale saludos a todos Stuart.-

Y de esta manera termina la jornada de trabajo de 2-D, llegando a casa a las 6:00 p.m. Entra y se da cuenta que Noodle y Russel se encontraban en la cocina preparando la cena mientras que Murdoc se quedaba viendo Porno en su cuarto oscuro como un hoyo de ratas. Subió y guardo el regalo para la japonesa debajo de su cama ya que era el lugar más seguro y donde nadie buscaría algo.

Finalmente bajo a la cocina y para ir a cenar. Se encontró con todos ahí adentro.

-Que hay amigos.-

-Hola 2-D-san, no te vimos pasar. Dinos como te fue el día de hoy.- comenta la Nipona.

-Sí wey, dinos que paso con lo que te dije.- Murdoc también estaba ahí.

-Miren esto.- el peli azul pone el sobre en la mesa y cuando todos lo observan, se dan cuenta de todo el dinero que le dio el tío Norm. Se quedan impresionados por la cantidad que les da. –Me pago por adelantado con todo esto.-

-Wow, Brother. Eso si es mucho y ¿Qué harás con él?- pregunta Russel.

-Bueno, son 300 para pagar el seguro y nos dejen de molestar por aproximadamente unos 5 meses. Lo demás será repartido en cada uno.-

-Jajajajajajajaja, parece que ya tienes mejores usos mi pequeño dolor de cabeza.- Murdoc se levanta y le hace un cerillito en la cabeza del cantante y este solo sintió una molestia.-

-¡Ok, Ok, Ok! Gracias.- Murdoc lo suelta y se sienta otra vez.

-Parece que ya te acostumbraste a los golpes de Murdoc-san ^-^-

-Sí, algo. Cambiando de tema ¿Qué hay de cenar?-

-Tengo algo para ti D.- el baterista le muestra la hoya con una lasagna vegetariana.

-Caramba Russ, no me muestres eso que si no me da más hambre u.u.- todos le dirigen la mirada con una pequeña risa al cantante, incluso Muds ya que estaba alegre por lo del dinero.

Todos empiezan a comer y disfrutan de la deliciosa cena que les hizo el neoyorquino y la japonesa juntos. Al terminar de comer, 2-D les platica lo del envió del órgano y terminan diciendo tonterías e historias graciosas que vieron en los últimos días como usualmente lo hacen.

-Cuando se cayó de la rampa, se pego en la cabeza y el señor roncaba al haberse desmayado.- Noodle tenía la palabra y con este comentario hizo que todos casi se murieran de la risa.

-Jajaja, pobre tipo. Yo tengo otra-. 2-D le toma la palabra a Noodle y platica su historia. –Una persona estaba leyendo y una chica le lanza unas palomitas de maíz para molestarlo, mientras este le decía que parara, no lo escucho y siguió hasta que le colmo la paciencia y el chico le lanzo un árbol de navidad y la tiro del golpe jajajajaja.-

Todos rieron al unísono del comentario del peli azul.

-Ahí te hablan Muds.- Comenta Russel con un tono de gracia.

-Oye, que ustedes sean molestos no es mi culpa.-

-Por favor Murdoc-san tienes que decir que fue gracioso.- la nipona le sonríe y este solo acepta lo que le dijo.

-Jeje, si nena lo sé. Bueno es hora de dormir. Ya casi son las diez.-

-Sí, se pasa rápido el tiempo- al decir esto, Murdoc le da un golpe en la nuca.

-¡Ahhhh! ¿Por qué fue eso?-

-Ehhhhh no se. Ya lleva un tiempo desde que no te golpeo.-

-Nunca aprendes Muds, en fin, hasta mañana.- dice Russel mientras va caminando hacia su habitación.

-Adiós Russel-san bueno ya me voy, nos vemos.- corre hacia su recamara.

-Adiós luv- responden al unísono Murdoc y 2-D.

-Oye cabrón, tengo que hablar contigo.- Murdoc dirige estas palabras al peli azul.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta con la duda en sus palabras.

-Paula Cracker esta suelta, escapo del manicomio y me envió un correo diciendo que nos espera algo horrible y que estemos preparados.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿NO LES DIJISTE A LOS DEMAS?!- Murdoc le da un golpe por haber gritado de esa manera.

-No grites estúpido, no es grave ni siquiera sabe donde vivimos-

-Al menos debemos avisar a los demás.-

-Cuando llegue el momento taradito. Ahora me voy a dormir.-

-Bien, pero prométeme que le dirás a los demás.-

-Si si yo también te quiero, ADIOS.-

2-D se quedo pensando de la situación que pasaba por su cabeza hueca. Finalmente decidió irse a dormir desvistiéndose completamente solo con los calzones para vestirse temprano lo más rápido posible. Antes de cerrar los ojos este solo dijo lo siguiente:

-Espero que todo mejore y nada malo suceda.-


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola chicos. Aquí dejo un nuevo capítulo del fic y dos noticias que me ponen awesome. Primero, dice Damon Albarn que publicara nuevo material de Gorillaz al arreglar sus problemas con Jamie Hewlett. Segunda y no tan buena quizá, es que publicaré un capitulo nuevo en cada semana. Todo como siempre es el típico cuento de que uno tiene que estudiar y no faltar a las clases._

_Eso es todo, gracias. Dejen sus comentarios. :D_

_P.D. Aquí comienza el lemmon (contenido sexual, porno, solo adultos, +18, etc) así que sean discretos y no se vayan a privar. Puse precauciones. _

_Va a ser un capitulo largo para que disfruten mientras yo estoy ausente._

Capitulo 3: Mi querida ojos verdes, mi querida ojos de diamante.

La luz del sol traspasaba la ventana de vocalista en un lindo día jueves, 30 de octubre. Paso una semana desde el mensaje de Paula y los pagos del seguro y unas cuantas actividades recreativas que el grupo hizo como ir a ver una película, cenar juntos, jugar videojuegos y pasear en el parque. Todos salían felices, bueno excepto por el ogro de Murdoc que lo obligaban a venir a la fuerza casi siempre.

El despertador suena e interrumpe los sueños de aquel bello durmiente de cabello azul, golpea al pobre aparato y para colmo lo dejo mas roto que las anteriores veces que le hacía eso de muy mala gana. Hace la misma rutina de siempre de levantarse, asearse un poco y vestirse para ir a ver a todos en el transcurso del tiempo para su trabajo. Cuando fue al cuarto de Russel, nadie le respondió debido a que el baterista estaba fuera de casa para ir temprano a comprar unos cuantos objetos a las tiendas de descuento, obviamente se trataba del regalo de Noodle ya que su cumpleaños era mañana. Además, parece que no fue solo. Murdoc tampoco estaba en su habitación, entonces decidió arrimarse a la puerta con la señal de Noodle´s Room en frente. Tocó y decidió entrar. Se fijo que la chica estaba dormida pero al notar que 2-D entró, se despertó para saludarlo.

-Hola 2-D-san ^_^- la chica se sienta en su cama y saluda al peli azul.

-Hey Noods ¿Cómo dormiste?- se acerca y se dirige al lugar en el que estaba la nipona para conversar.

-Muy bien, no me he desvelado durante esta semana jugando o haciendo otras cosas.-

-Me da gusto, aparte de que mañana es tu cumpleaños y espero que estés lista para lo que viene en unas cuantas horas.-

-¡Sí! ¡Me siento muy feliz!-

-Eso es genial y no aguanto las ganas para poder festejar contigo ese día tan especial para todos.-

-Ahhhhh eres tan lindo.- el chico se sonroja al escuchar esto.

-Jejejeje, gracias hermanita. :D- le acaricia la cabeza y parece que en lugar de desacomodarlo, la peina de solo ese manotazo.

-Sí, claro. :/- de alguna manera se esperaba otro comentario de este chico.

-¿Qué pasa?- dice preocupado al notar la expresión de la chica en ese momento.

-No nada. Solo pensaba que pasaría en un futuro.- responde desviando el tema.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-No es importante.-

-Vamos, dímelo.-

-Tranquilo, no pienso herir a nadie con esto ni nada o algo por el estilo.- la situación se puso algo incomoda luego de todo ese pequeño lio.

-Está bien, ya me tengo que ir a trabajar.- se pone de pie dispuesto a caminar hacia la puerta algo desanimado.

-¡Espera!- el chico voltea al oír la voz de la nipona.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Perdón por lo que hice, por haber actuado así.-

-No te preocupes, solo fue un pequeño mal entendido.- el chico le sonríe dando a expresar que todo está bien.

-Bueno, te espero a la misma hora.-

-Adiós Noods.-

2-D salió de la habitación y fue a la cocina. De sorpresa se topa con ese tipo con mascara súper raro. André 3000 estaba sentado leyendo una revista con su máscara puesta y sintiéndose el rey del mundo.

-¡Hi Brother!- responde de manera feliz.

-¡Oye! ¿Tú qué haces aquí? Te corrimos ¿Recuerdas? Y no me digas así, solo los demás me pueden llamar así.- le dice al hombre negro.

-¡Vamos, no seas duro con André!-

-Causas problemas en esta casa, eres incomodo y no me caes bien.-

-A los demás no les causo problemas, a parte creo que el que causa mas líos es el tipo de la capucha negra.- haciendo referencia a Sun Moon Star.

-Créeme que si lo pudiera correr, lo haría. Pero el tipo es tan escurridizo que ni siquiera se le puede atrapar.-

-Yo siempre lo veo sentado en el mismo sillón leyendo un periódico.-

-¡Esta bien! Murdoc no me lo permite, ya que ahora vive en armonía con él al haber hecho un trato que cuando muera su alma no tendrá un juicio y se irá directamente al infierno.-

-¡Que fuerte!-

-Eso no importa. Lo único que quiero es poder desayunar en paz.-

-Ten, comete un pan.-

-Grrrrrrr, gracias.-

-De nada D.-

Después de esa conversación, los dos chicos se pusieron a desayunar y ninguno hablo hasta el final. Eran muy callado el ambiente.

-D ¿Qué le vas a regalar a Noodle?- esta pregunta hiso que 2-D le mirara de reojo, mientras tomaba un sorbo de café.

-Es una sorpresa.-

-Toda sorpresa tiene que salir al aire algún día o lo digo mal ¿Eh? Jajaja.-

-*suspiro* Una nueva guitarra Fender con decorativos y la firma de Richie Sambora. También un disco de Johnny Thunders.-

La compañía de instrumentos Fender era muy reconocida, ya que tiene como más de 80 años en el mercado y sabía que a Noodle le gustaba la historia de la música. Era una guitarra muy al estilo de los años 90´s, simplemente hermosa y de acuerdo a la época que nació. El regalo perfecto para la chica perfecta.

-¡Woooooww!- pego un grito el chico 3000 de una manera extraordinaria que se escucho hasta Marte e incomodo para el ojinegro.

-¡¿Qué carajos?! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!-

-¡Eso es genial! De seguro quieres que sea tu novia con ese regalo ¿Verdad?- al haber dicho esto, 2-D se sonroja abriendo los ojos de manera impresionante y escupe todo el café al suelo.

-¡NO, solo es un regalo, n-n-n-no-no es lo que crees, solo su cumpleaños y punto! Además ¿Qué te importa?- de lo acelerado que dijo esto, apenas y se le entendía.

-¡Tranquilo viejo! yo apruebo su relación a pesar de la diferencia de edades.-

-¿Y tú qué? NO SABES NADA.-

-Está bien, relaja la raja camarada. Haz lo que quieras. Solo quiero ser amable.-

-Sabes, ya me voy.-

-No diré nada. Es una sorpresa y un "secreto". Cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites.-

-Adiós.-

Cierra la puerta con prisa causando un estruendo y se va hacia su trabajo. No hubo algo importante que comentar sobre su trabajo ya que hoy le tocaba mostrador.

Durante el camino, el peli azul se pone a pensar en un tema muy particular.

-Tengo que decirle a Noods lo que siento por ella.- bajo la cabeza un poco a la derecha con la idea en su mente.

Pasemos con Russel y Murdoc.

-¡ERES UN PENDEJO TRAGA SEMEN, MALDITO NEGRO DE MIERDA!-

-¡OYE TARADO, TEN MAS RESPETO EN UN CENTRO COMERCIAL! Es increíble que no quieras comprarle algo a Noods por tus huevos de no venir.-

Ambos estaban en una conversación fuerte algo así por las 4:35 p.m. Russel ya le había comprado su regalo, un collar de oro que le costó como £75 libras y £25 un grabado de un mensaje con lo siguiente: "Siempre te amaremos, siempre serás nuestra pequeña Atte: 2-D, Russel, Murdoc." Puso los nombres de los demás debió a que el quiso demostrar que aquel sentimiento no venia nada mas del chico de color, sino también de sus amigo de tés verdosa y el delicado peli azul.

En fin, los dos estaban de peleoneros durante su estancia en este centro comercial y claro en el camino de llegada a la tienda, todo por el hecho que Murdoc era el flojo más grande del mundo y no quería acompañarlo ni usar su dinero en "estupideces". El simplemente no creía en los regalos y le molestaba salir a un lugar que no fuera un club de striptease o un bar para ponerse lo más pedo que pueda.

-¡Hijo de puta, te castraría con una cuchara por la rabia que me has hecho pasar!- el pelinegro gruñía con total claridad en sus palabras.

-¿Ah? ¿Tú crees poder hacerle eso a Russel Hobbs? ¿El tipo que te desfiguro la nariz y lo podría hacer otra vez?- Russel toma sus puños y los truena.

-Te odio, lo sabes. Le da la espalda a Russ y siguieron caminando mientras que el pelinegro gruñía muy enojado.

-Russel, ya vámonos. Tengo su regalo justo enfrente.- sonríe de manera sarcastica al notar que una licorería estaba enfrente suyo. Russel lo ve con impresión y le niega sus acciones.

-Ah no, no le vas a dar alcohol a Noods…-

-Muy tarde. Aproveche y me compre unas botellas yo también JAJAJAJAJA.- Muds corta la frase del baterista y este solo se le queda viendo impresionado con la velocidad que tuvo para comprar todas las botellas que estaban en esa bolsa y una de vino francés que le envolvieron en un hermosos paquete para conservarlo fresco.

-Wow, eres increíble Niccals. Vámonos, pero solo te digo que si se trae una fuerte cruda por esa cosa, te trueno eso en tu cabeza.-

-"Te trueno eso en la cabeza ninininini" Se que ella no toma pero vale la pena una copa de su botella de vino para festejar. No seas maricón, los detesto y tú me sales igual al otro.- después de hacer su burla, le pide que no sea como 2-D básicamente.

-Vámonos.- este no decide seguir peleando y se retiran del lugar. A pesar de la situación que ocurrió anteriormente, los dos venían tranquilos en el camino a casa. Mientras caminaban, Russel le pregunta a Murdoc un punto de vista, algo de una pareja especifica.

-Murdoc ¿no notas algo extraño entre Noods y D?-

-No me sorprende que sean raros esos dos.- responde con ignorancia.

-No tarado, me refiero que si no te das cuenta que ellos actúan muy extraño al estar juntos.-

-¿Quieres decir que esos dos están…?-

-NAAAHHH- hacen una expresión de ridiculez al unísono.

-Russ, luego me das de la que fumas ¿por favor?- señala un "Churro" o cigarrillo.

-No te preocupes, un golpe mío te dará un viaje muy divertido, pero al hospital JAJAJA.- la burla del neoyorquino hizo que el verdoso diera una vuelta de ojos en forma de "Este pendejo".

-Olvídalo negro.- al decir esto empezó a caminar delante del baterista.

-¿Qué? Solo es una broma no te enojes.- dice siguiendo al satanista.

Mientras tanto, Noodle:

En esta semana, ha reflexionado acerca de su relación con 2-D. Cuando salieron al cine, sucedieron varias situaciones que les hacen pensar a ambos su situación. Cuando estaban en el cine, sus manos se juntaron en la cubeta y las sacaron rápidamente para luego sonreírse ambos, claro con una risa pequeña de nervios. Después cuando fueron a comprar helado los dos se compartieron de sus conos como si fueran una pareja y Russel junto con Murdoc, que habían salido con ellos, se les quedaron viendo con una ceja arqueada en sus rostros debido la actitud que estos dos tomaron. Todos estos recuerdos pasaron por su cabeza, al igual que algunos de sus primeras generaciones.

-Debo decirle a 2-D-san lo que siento por él. No me importa lo que me digan los demás de la diferencia de edades, yo quiero estar con ese chico tan especial para mí. Lo amo desde hace tiempo y quiero estar cerca de él, abrazarlo y besarlo.- la chica pensó en un tono regular de voz mientras preparaba una cena, ya que Russel y Muds no habían regresado todavía. Ella estaba enamorada del vocalista desde hace tiempo, hace más de 10 años cuando se volvieron a ver solo ellos dos. Le iba a decir al chico lo que sentía pero ella ya no pudo porque en ese momento Russel y Muds regresaron a los Kong. La banda se integro de nuevo y después de "El Mañana" y el reencuentro en la famosa isla de plástico para que finalmente no pudiera decirle nada, hacia que esta llevara un gran peso encima cada día.

-¡Ya vine!- la voz de un chico delgado de pelo azul resonó en toda la casa. 2-D regreso a la misma hora de siempre.

-¡2-D-san! Qué bueno que viniste. Russ y Murdoc no han regresado todavía.- la nipona se gira un poco mientras prepara la cena.

-Huele bien Noods.-

-Gracias. En un momento sirvo, pero ayúdame sacando unos platos porfas.

-En seguida.- el chico saca unos platos para que ellos se sirvieran de comer.

-Bien, ya está. Buen provecho.- la chica sirvió en los platos lo que era unos espaguetis con salsa de tomate.

-Gracias, igualmente.-

Los dos entablan una conversación. Una ridiculez que salía de sus bocas era luego interpretada como un tema para que hablar y así se la pasaron durante una hora, para después ver como Russel y Murdoc se hacen presentes en la casa.

-Te dije que no comiéramos esas hamburguesas.- decía Russel.

-Oye, tú comiste más que yo y no mientas gordo.- decía Murdoc.

-Está bien, voy a la cocina a distraer a Noods y a D. Ve a mi habitación y esconde los regalos.

-Si lo que digas.-

El Hip-Hopper se dirige a la cocina y el bajista va a las escaleras para ir al cuarto de Russ.

-Hola chicos.- dice llamando la atención de los chicos.

-Hola Russ ^-^. – dicen al unísono el peli azul y la nipona.

-Oigan chicos, Muds y yo no tenemos hambre. Comimos en el camino y la verdad no me creo yo mismo que hayamos tardado tanto tiempo.-

-De hecho ¿Qué carajos hicieron todo este tiempo afuera de la casa?- la nipona pregunta esto mientras recoge la mesa con ayuda del peli azul.

-Compramos algunas cosas para comer mañana.- esta respuesta les hizo pensar a los dos miembro de la banda restante.

-¿y donde están las bolsas?- el vocalista ocasiono que Russel se apenara un poco porque ¿a quién chingados se le ocurre decir que fueron a comprar comida cuando fue muy obvio que eran los regalos de Noodle?

-Ahhhhhh… yo… este… TENGO QUE IR A CAMBIARME Y A DESCANSAR. Fue un día muy cansado… si-si. Buenas noches chicos.- el baterista sube ya que Murdoc le dijo que los regalos estaban seguros desde las escaleras a su lado. Los chicos se quedaron con cara de "¿Que chingados con Russ? WTF?".

-¿Noods?- el chico le pregunta a la nipona para que reaccione.

-¿Si?-

-Vamos a jugar video juegos ¿te parece?-

-¡Claro, vamos!-

2-D tenía un plan, darle el regalo cuando dieran las 12:00 p.m. como sorpresa y confesar sus sentimientos a Noodle. La consola que tenía estaba en el cuarto del peli azul con una tele mediana enfrente de su cama. Los dos suben y prenden la consola. Eran las 8 y debían esperar unas 4 horas, para entonces jugar ese tiempo y aprovecharlo de manera que ella no sospeche nada.

-Jugaremos Smash y luego Pokemón.- la nipona coloca el disco en la consola cubica (ustedes saben a cual me refiero) y agarra los controles, morado y negro, cada uno respectivo a las características de los dos, para comenzar a jugar. El chico asiente y empiezan tranquilamente.

Russel estaba en su cama y se pone a pensar en la situación mientras sostenía un reproductor portátil en sus manos escuchando algo de 50 Cent y Eminem.

-Soy un estúpido, pero los pude distraer.-

Murdoc, bueno, el estaba en el internet visitando paginas de todo tipo, gracias al programa que descargo para acceder a la "Deep Web". Sí, eso estaba haciendo.

-Con esto podre matar a ese Phil Collins JAJAJAJA.- se escucha un tono de broma del satanista.

12 en punto. Era el momento. La nipona jugaba la última partida con el chico ingles.

-¡5 seguidas!- el chico hace un baile de victoria para presumir su puntuación.

-¡No se vale 2-D-san, eres un tramposo!-

2-D llevaba una racha de victorias que Noodle había roto algunas veces. La chica se enoja con él y se cruza de brazos.

-No te enojes.- el chico hace que con esas palabras la japonesa le mire de reojo con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

-Sabes que no me puedo enojar contigo. Apaguemos la consola y dime qué hora es.

-Jejeje, ya son las 12, por lo cual ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- al ver el reloj, 2-D se le avienta a Noodle en un gran abrazo. Ella corresponde y empieza a reír junto al Vocalista.

-¡2-D-SAN, GRACIAS! JAJAJAJA-

-Ahora es tiempo de abrir el regalo. Cierra los ojos y no abras hasta que te diga.- la chica asiente y los cierra. Cuando 2-D le dice que destape su vista, vio el hermoso instrumento en cada uno de sus ángulos, la firma, el disco y las pinturas que tenia con su nombre, era el mejor regalo y se lo dio su gran amor. La chica no se resiste y empieza a llorar, después abraza a 2-D con algo de fuerza y este corresponde a la acción de cariño de la nipona.

-*llorando* ¡TE QUIERO, TE QUIERO 2-D-SAN GRACIAS!- el chico empieza a reír muy feliz porque sabía que Noodle estaba más feliz que nada.- ¡ERES EL MEJOR, TE QUIERO Y NO QUIERO QUE TE ALEJES DE MI!-

-De nada Noods. Sabes que siempre estaré apoyándote.- los dos se ven a la cara y sus ojos se juntan en una mirada que congela el tiempo.

Después de tanto que esperar, finalmente aquí está, los dos juntos en un abrazo que marcaria su vida para siempre. La chica se seca las lágrimas un poco y se queda observando atentamente al ojinegro.

-2-D-san…-

-Noodle…-

Era un momento prefecto para tomar acción, de alguna manera habían llegado ahí.

"Tengo que besarlo"

"Tengo que besarla"

Esos dos pensamientos los llevaron a hacer un lento acercamiento y cerrar sus ojos poco a poco para… Darse un beso.

Ambos se sentían en las nubes. Eran la pareja indicada después de todo. Ese contacto de labios era suave y hermoso. Finalmente, unos 15 segundos más tarde, deciden separarse.

-Noodle… este… yo… no sé qué decir.- el peli azul habla, pero la japonesa toma la palabra.

-2-D-san, no tienes nada que decir. Me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo y quiero estar contigo. Quiero que seamos algo más que amigos o "hermanos".- el chico se sorprende al oír esto.

-Yo también siento lo mismo por ti. Pese a la diferencia de edades, yo quería que tú y yo fuéramos pareja. No tienes idea. Desde que te vi de regreso en los Kong como una adolecente, no pude evitar enamorarme de ti. Dirían muchos que soy un pervertido por haberme imaginado esas cosas y los chicos me matarían si supieran de esto.-

-No te asustes amor, yo te protegeré de lo que sea.-

-Gracias, pero ahora tengo que decirte algo.- el chico estaba listo para decirle su propuesta.

-Dime.-

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-

-Sabes muy bien la respuesta.- se acerca a 2-D a una distancia en la cual los dos sentían su respiración. -Te amo.-

-Yo también te amo mi querida ojos verdes, mi querida ojos de diamante.- Los dos se besan recostándose en la cama, el chico debajo de la chica. El beso se profundizo con mucha pasión y lujuria, lo cual provocaba gemidos de excitación en sus bocas y que estuvieran listos para lo que venía. También empezaron a besarse el cuello y lamerlo. Su excitación era tremenda.

-*Beso* Quiero… *beso* hacerlo contigo… *beso* 2-D-san *beso*.- Al decir esto, el peli azul decide separarse para ver a la nipona a la cara.

-Noodle ¿estás segura? Apenas somos pareja y los chicos están en la casa. También te das cuenta que es darme tu virginidad, sobre todo.- 2-D nota que ella y el querían sentirse muy a gusto, pero algo le impedía hacerlo. El pensaba que iba muy a prisa, sin embargo, cogerla no le hubiera caído mal.

-Mas que segura. Quiero sentirlo, quiero que tú me hagas el amor en este momento y los chicos parecen estar dormidos ya. No hay nada de que preocuparse.- Noodle parecía una tremenda pervertida al decir esto. También su sonrisa era muy lujuriosa.

-Ok, pero con una condición.-

-¿Cuál?-

-Que ambos lo disfrutemos.-

-Hare más que disfrutarlo y lo sabes.- Al momento que la japonesa dijo esto, volvieron a besarse. Se empezaron a quitar la ropa entre los dos hasta quedar desnudos completamente. Entonces contemplan sus cuerpos, por lo cual el chico inglés queda sorprendido de la nipona al verla desnuda.

-Noods, necesitamos protección.- el peli azul, antes de hacer cualquier cosa, le dice a la japonesa aquel inconveniente.

-¿No tienes?-

-No te preocupes, aquí están.- el chico se acerca un poco a su cajonera, la abre y saca una peculiar cajita de condones. Los reviso para ver si estaban en buen estado y decide ponerse uno. -Bien, estamos listos y se ve que ya estás muy mojada de ahí abajo.- dice 2-D en tono de broma pero saben a qué se refería.

-¡Amor, no digas esas cosas que me haces sonrojar!- la chica estaba riéndose un poco de lo que dijo el ojinegro.

-Está bien, ahora relájate. Voy a introducirlo.- el peli azul acerca su pene a la vagina de la peli violeta y comienza la penetración.

-¡AHHH, ITAI! (Duele)- Noods sentía que su región privada estaba algo adolorida con el contacto sexual. Ella vio como algo de sangre se escurría de ahí abajo.

-Luv, no te preocupes… Eso sucede en la primera vez. Veras que te va a empezar a gustar cuando llegue más a fondo.- 2-D trataba de despreocuparla, pero parecía estar un poco afectada con esto.

-Bien… solo es el comienzo… ¡AHHHHHH!- cada vez el miembro del vocalista estaba más adentro. El chico encuentra fondo después de llegar más en la vagina de la chica. -¡Amor, por dios estas muy adentro! ¡Lo siento en mi Útero!-

-Ya está. Sabes cómo sigue la cosa ¿cierto?-

-Sí… Lo sé.-

-Aquí voy.- 2-D empieza lentamente el acto sexual. Noodle estaba respirando algo agitada por el poco dolor que tenia. En un momento llevan un ritmo regular y la chica empieza a sentirse a gusto.

-¡Ahhhh, eres genial Noods!- 2-D estaba haciendo su "labor" como hombre en el acto.

-¡Uchinchi kimochiresu! (tu pene se siente bien)- a Noodle, para ser si primera vez, estaba haciendo un buen trabajo en su papel.

-¡Amo cuando hablas en japonés! ¡Haces que me excite más!-

-¡Ahhh, ahhhh, ahhh, se siente tan bien! ¡Métemela! ¡AHHHHH!-

-Te gusta ¿verdad?-

-¡Me encanta… ahhh, ahhh, ahhh!-

Definitivamente la pareja se sentía más que a gusto. Estaban acomodados en la cama con 2-D arriba de Noodle, acorralándola en su colchón arriba de las sabanas. Duraron así como unos 10 minutos.

-¡Cambiemos de pose!-

-¡Sí!-

La nipona estaba tan excitada con el acto, obedeció a 2-D y ahora ella quedo arriba del vocalista mostrando su torso al peli azul.

-¡Mierda! ¡Eres hermosa! ¡Ahhhhhhhh!- el chico estaba ayudando a la chica a impulsarse arriba suyo.

-¡Sugoii! ¡Sugoii! (Genial) ¡Más, más, más! ¡Ahhhhh!- era el paraíso, no bajaba de su nube. La peli violeta se sentía de maravilla al tener sexo con 2-D. -¡Este… ahhh es el mejor… ahhh día de mi vida! ¡Lo estoy haciendo en… ahhh mi cumpleaños!-

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Noods!-

-¡Gracias amor!- se acerca al peli azul y lo besa durante el proceso. Gemían descontroladamente y 2-D para al pensar un inconveniente en relación a los gritos y gemidos que salían de sus bocas.

-Amor ¿Por qué paras?- Noods lo ve preocupada por la acción que tomo D.

-Espera.- el chico aparta a la chica haciendo que esta se recueste en su cama. Se acerca a un estéreo y lo enciende ajustando el volumen y poner música mientras los dos cogían, básicamente. Entonces agarra un control y se dirige a la cama para proseguir con el acto.

-Uhhhhh, ya sé que vas a hacer y me agrada.-

-Prefiero que escuchen el ruido del reproductor y no de nosotros.- 2-D se acerca a Noodle y empiezan a besarse. Introduce su miembro de nuevo en la nipona y esta vez se sintió con mucho placer que cuando empezaron. Aprieta un botón de aquel control y el estéreo comienza a sonar con la canción "Du Riechst So Gut" de Rammsteim. -Esta es buena para la ocasión.

-Recuerdo esta canción. Hablaba de cómo el olor hace que una bestia siga a sus presas.-

-Tú hueles tan bien, amor. Eres mi presa.- le da un beso en los labios a la chica. -Continuemos ¿te parece?-

-Hagámoslo.- la nipona asiente y continúan con el acto. El ritmo de la música los inspiraba en la velocidad. A pesar del volumen algo fuerte, no se escuchaban los gritos de ambos.

Casualmente, Russel estaba en su cuarto y empieza a oír la música a todo volumen que provenía del cuarto del peli azul.

-¿Qué rayos hace D escuchando música a estas horas? Bueno, no lo interrumpo pero debería bajarle un poco.- el neoyorquino se recuesta en su cama con el pijamas puesto y decide dormir. Mientras tanto, Murdoc estaba despierto todavía y escucha el ruido de la canción.

-Maldito cara de simio, no deja dormir. Tiene suerte que sea una de mis canciones favoritas. Si no me hubiera gustado, iría a romperle la boca.- el incluso trataba de descansar. Lo bueno es que no escuchaban los ruidos de la pareja haciendo el amor de una manera desenfrenada y apasionada.

Habían pasado aproximadamente unas 4 horas y la música no paraba. 2-D y Noodle seguían teniendo sexo en diferentes poses y ritmos con las canciones que escuchaban. Afortunadamente, los miembros restantes de la banda se encontraban en sus profundos sueños y a ellos no se les oía para nada. Los dos estaban sentados en la cama, abrazándose el uno al otro, el vocalista impulsando a la guitarrista hacia su cadera mientras escuchaban la canción "Tripping" de Robbie Williams, les inspiraba esa rola.

-¡Luv, me voy a venir!- el chico estaba listo para eyacular.

-¡No dejare que te vengas tu solo! ¡Vengámonos juntos! ¡Estoy lista!- la nipona estaba a punto del orgasmo también.

-¡Esto nunca lo olvidaras! ¡Lo aseguro!- la agarra y la apoya en la cama de espaldas, abriendo sus piernas para que 2-D se acomode en Noods. Entonces, continúan con mayor velocidad.

-¡Ahhhhh! ¡Amor, me vengo, me vengo!-

-¡No resisto más!-

-¡AHHHHHHHHH!- los dos gritan como locos al unísono finalmente llegando al orgasmo. La pareja cierra los ojos de la escena de excitación que estaba presente y el chico suelta sus fluidos dentro del látex que cubría su miembro, para no provocar un embarazo después de todo. 2-D cae vencido en su cama junto a la japonesa, respirando agitadamente al igual que Noodle.

-Eso fue… lo mejor… de mi vida- el vocalista no podía creer lo que sucedió. Tenía una satisfacción pero también un cansancio muy notable. Agarra el control y apaga el estéreo, dejando su remoto en su mesa de noche.

-Me has hecho… sentirme una mujer… te amo 2-D-san.- la chica también estaba más que alegre con lo que sucedió. Su primera vez fue con el amor de su vida y lo recibió como un "regalo" de cumpleaños al parecer.

-Yo también te amo Noods.- los dos se acercan y se dan un dulce beso mientras 2-D acariciaba los senos de la chica. Ambos se separan después de unos segundos.

-¿No tienes que trabajar en unas horas? Ya son las 4:36 a.m.- la nipona hace esta pregunta consiente de la hora y el tiempo que habían estado teniendo sexo durante la madrugada.

-No. Mi tío me dejo estar el día de tu cumpleaños libre para disfrutarlo, y vaya que lo hice estando contigo.-

-Está bien ¿no tienes que ir a tirar el condón?- señala la chica la gastada protección en su miembro del cantante.

-¡Oh, cierto!- el chico se levanta y va al baño. Se quita la bolsa con el semen dentro, lo enreda y lo pone en el bote de basura, cuidando que no se salga nada de este usado condón. Regresa a la cama con su novia y decide taparse con las sábanas para dormir con ella. -Bueno, creo que es hora de dormir, buenas "noches" luv.-

-Buenas "noches", amor.- los dos se dan un beso y se abrazan tiernamente para proporcionarse calor a ambos, mientras dormían con una gran sonrisa dibujada en sus caras.

Después de mucho tiempo, vemos avances en la historia de Gorillaz. El amor de 2-D y Noodle fue confesado por ambos y ahora son novios.


	4. Chapter 4

_Oiga muy buenas tardes chicos ¿no quieren pistaches? XD. Bueno, aquí va un capitulo mas después de una semana dura de estudios en la vocacional y deporte desenfrenado (ósea correr de un edificio a otro). En fin, va a ver un pequeño cambio en la historia, unos personajes nuevos que quizás no incluyan un protagonismo como tal en el fic pero bueno, ustedes me entienden. Además, también tengo que dar aquel dato de que los personajes no son mios son de Damon y Jamie y que amo mi vida, bla bla bla._

_Sin nada más que agregar, dejen sus comentarios y nos vemos en la próxima._

Capitulo 4: Sorpresas de cumpleaños y algo mas.

12:37 p.m. El reloj marcaba aquellos números mientras se veía un movimiento en la cama. 2-D despertaba a lado de Noodle completamente desnudo al descansar un poco después de aquella noche. Vio a la chica en las mismas condiciones que él (completamente desnuda) y se acerca a ella.

-Buenos días Luv.- le susurra al oído haciendo que la japonesa se dé la vuelta para ver cara a cara al chico.

-Buenos días amor.- Noodle le responde de manera alegre y se dan un beso.

-¿Cómo dormiste?-

-Contigo a mi lado, de maravilla.-

-Jejeje lo sé. Vamos a desayunar.- el chico se sienta en la orilla de la cama.

-¿Qué hora es?- la nipona pregunta mientras se pone a lado del peli azul, abrazándolo.

-Son las… ESPERA… ¡Son casi la una!- 2-D se exalta al ver el reloj.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Tenemos que bajar AHORA!-

Los dos se pararon de un salto, agarrando sus ropas para vestirse lo más rápido posible y bajar a la cocina, asegurandose de que los demás no hayan oído o visto algo sospechoso sobre aquellos dos.

-No,no,no,no,no. Esto esta mal.- el ojinegro se preocupo mucho al pensar que Russ y Murdoc habian visto que los dos tuvieron relaciones durante la madrugada.

-Tranquilo 2-D-san. No creo pase algo malo...- ella acorta su frase al llegar a la cocina y observar que el satanista, junto al neoyorquino, estaban esperando en la cocina, bebiendo algo de cafe, a los enamorados con caras de pocos amigos.

-Buenos dias Noodle, buenos dias 2-D. Sientense por favor.- estos obedecen mientras el miedo se encuentra presente en sus rostros.

-Hola chicos. Espero que hayan dormido bien, por que bueno... este... ya saben...- Noodle queria romper el silencio y Russel decide hablar, dejando a la nipona con la palabra en la boca.

-Noods, espera. Esto es serio.-

-¿Q-que pa-pasa?- los nervios invadian las palabras del vocalista.

-Diganme ¿ustedes dos son pareja?- el peli azul y la peli violeta se estremecen al oir este comentario.

-Ehhhh... Russel-san ¿por que dices esto?-

-Oh no sabemos. Tal vez por el hecho que los... VI DESNUDOS EN LA CAMA DEL RETRASADO ESTE.- el peli negro hace un comentario que hizo que la pareja se muriera de la pena.

-¿Us-ust-tedes nos vieron?- Noodle pregunta haciendo que el chico de color le respondiera.

-Estabamos a punto de desayunar, les llame para que vinieran y tuve que pedirle a Muds que fuera a sus habitaciones a darles un grito ya que no respondian. Primero, fue a tu cuarto y vio que no estabas y cuando fue con D... bueno... los vio acostados en la cama sin nada de ropa, abrazados. Tuvo paciencia y me aviso. Realmente, me resulto muy raro que tomara esa accion; le hubiera roto la cara a D de solo verte acostado con el.-

-No-no-no fue a-a-algo malo... no le hice n-nada malo a Noods. La amo.- 2-D pudo articular algunas palabras, pero era muy dificil en aquella situacion. Todos lo observaron atentamente al haber dicho esto

-2-D-san... Yo tambien lo amo y no voy a dejarlo.- toma la mano de su novio y 2-D la mira preocupado. -Fue una noche especial y no necesito explicarles que sucedio.-

-Por eso D puso musica a alto volumen. Tuvieron relaciones... mientras nosotros dormiamos... o intentabamos dormir.- Russ opina con seriedad. Queda un corto silencio que Murdoc irrumpio con algo que no resultaria ser muy adecuado.

-JEJEJE. Noods sabes que te quiero y mi muestra de amor es que veas como mato a tu noviecito.- el satanista, de lo molesto y loco que resulta ser en estas situaciones, saca un viejo revolver cargandolo y apuntando a la cabeza del ojinegro. Este acto hizo que todos se asustaran y que el baterista baje el cañon del arma.

-¡Muds! ¡No hagas una pendejada!-

-Cogio con Noods, al tener casi el doble de edad que ella. MERECE MORIR. ESTO ES EL COLMO.-

-¿DE DONDE CARAJOS SACASTE ESO?-

-Es mi vieja arma. Cuando regresaba a la cocina para decirte lo de estos dos urgidos, decidi traer mi mata ratas. Hoy agregare otra a la cuenta... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.- su dedo estaba a punto de apretar el gatillo, cuando de repente Noodle se posa enfrente de 2-D para no permitir que el satanista de plomazos fuera de control.

-¡MURDOC-SAN! ¡NO HAGAS ESTO! ¡NO LO MATES!-

-M-m-m-muds... por favor... no lo hagas...- el chico empezo a llorar y la chica iba en el mismo camino.

-MURDOC JACOB NICCALS. ESTO SE SUPONE QUE NO ERA EL PLAN.- el baterista interviene y Murdoc lo mira de reojo y gruño, bajando el arma, permitiendo que el hable. -POR FAVOR, TU ME LO DIJISTE. CUMPLE CON TUS PUTAS PALABRAS.

-Habla gordo, aunque sabes que lo haria de todos modos.-

-*suspiro* Murdoc y yo discutimos sobre la situacion. Creiamos haber llegado a un acuerdo hasta que todo esto paso. Permitiremos que sean nóvios y que el verdoso no me vuelva a engañar y querer matar a D, de nuevo.- con este gesto de amabilidad, la pareja se seca las pocas lagrimas que escurrian de sus ojos y muestran una gran sonrisa mientras corrian a abrazar a los demas.

-¡Gracias!- Noodle y 2-D dicen al unisono esta palabra, finalmente dejando el tema aclarado.

-De nada. Pero cuando vayan a tener relaciones... ya saben... sean discretos. No queremos malentendidos en esta casa ¿de acuerdo?- se separa del abrazo, poniendo una ultima condicion en su relacion.

-Te entendemos Russel-san.-

-Claro Russ, no pasa nada.-

-Si,si,si,si. Ahora yo solo te digo maldito retrasado hijo de puta, que si le haces algo malo a mi nena, te corto las pelotas.- Murdoc hace que 2-D trage saliva y este solo asiente algo miedoso por lo que dijo el satanista.

-C-cla-claro Murdoc. Sabes que la amo y no soy capaz de hacerle daño.-

-Dejalo Muds. Bueno, Noodle ¿puedes abrir esa gabeta de ahi y traerme lo primero que encuentres?-

-Claro Russel-san- Noods se acerca a la primera gabeta del mueble de la cocina, abriendola para encontarse con los regalos que Muds y Russ le compraron. Los observo y sonrio para que terminara abrazando al hip hopper y al verdoso con fuerza.

-Russel-san, Murdoc-san ¡Gracias!-

-De nada nena.- Murdoc corresponde al abrazo con seriedad.

-Sabes que te queremos. Feliz cumpleaños Noods.- el ojiblanco corresponde con mucha felicidad.

-Oigan ¿les parece si salimos al parque a pasear?- el ojinegro da una opinion que hacen que todos le den la mirada.

-Yo voy contigo, amor- la nipona se acerc se recarga en el con un tierno abrazo, separandose asi del anterior.

-Yo los acompaño.- Russel se apunta a salir con ellos tambien.

-No tengo nada que hacer. Voy con ustedes para vigilarlos y ver si no hacen algo estupido, tortolos.- Incluso Murdoc, decide salir con ellos, viendo su proposito en lo que dijo anteriormente. En cuestion de minutos, todos se alistaron y Noodle traia su collar puesto y con mucha felicidad en su ser. Salieron en rumbo al parque y pasaron una media hora platicando y cominedo unas paletas de nieve con respectivos sabores, hasta...

-Estas paletas estan deliciosas. Hoy es un gran dia.- 2-D conversaba con los demas estando sentados en una banca del parque.

-Si que si Brother.- el neoyorquino disfrutaba su helado tambien.

-Es bueno estar juntos como una familia.- la japonesa estaba abrazada a 2-D mientras comia ella tambien su paleta.

-Claro... lo que digan.- con mucha ignorancia el satanista responde.

-Vamos Murdoc no te pongas amdgdkfisuf...- el peli azul para de hablar debido a que un panflento se pone en su cara. Se lo quita y lo observa detenidamente, mientras los demas lo miran algo extrañados de lo que sucedio. -¿Pero que...? Concierto en el parque a las 2:30 p.m. Cover a bandas como Primus, Red Hot Chilli Peppers, The Beatles, Judas Priest, Kiss y... Russ ¿Que hora es?- el chico, sorprendido, pregunta a Russel esta duda lo cual hace que este revise la hora en su reloj de mano.

-Justo las 2:30 ¿Que sucede?-

-Haran un cover de nosotros tambien...- el chico empieza a oir una multitud de 3500 personas en la plaza central de aquel parque y los cuatro se acercan rapidamente. Cuando observan al escenario, notan que unas personas se dan la vuelta y empiezan a tocar los instrumentos con la cancion de apertura "John The Fisherman" de Primus. Una banda, que nadie conocia, volvia loca a la multitud. Los cuatro miembros que formaban aquel cuarteto (obviamente) tocaban de manera impresionante; el publico estaba loco y Gorillaz se percata de eso.

-¡A la bestia! ¡Estos tipos si que saben tocar!- una persona de la multitud estaba muy emocionada al escuchar el ritmo de la cancion y que se diria del vocalista, no se esperaria que esto fuera de bueno a mejor.

"_When he was young you'd not find him doing well in school,  
His mind would turn unto the waters.  
Always the focus of adolescent ridicule,  
He has no time for farmer's daughters.  
Alienated from the clique society,  
A lonely boy finds peace in fishing.  
His mother says John this is not the way life's supposed to be.  
Don't you see the life that you are missing?  
And he says  
When I grow up I want to be,  
One of the harvesters of the sea.  
I think before my days are done,  
I want to be a fisherman.  
Now years gone by we find man that rules the sea.  
He sets out on a dark May morning .  
To bring his catch back to this small community.  
He doesn't see the danger dawning.  
Four hours up, oh the ocean swelled and swelled,  
The fog rolled in it started raining.  
The starboard bow. Oh my God we're going down!  
They do not hear his frantic mayday.  
And he says  
When I grow up I want to be,  
One of the harvesters of the sea.  
I think before my days are done,  
I want to be a fisherman.  
I'll live and die a fisherman.  
Calling John the fisherman." _

La multitud que conformaba al publico se impresionaron de este primer acto y al igual que ellos, nuestra banda quedo boquiabierta del gran montaje que estos chicos aplicaron.

-¡ESPERO QUE SE LA ESTEN PASANDO BIEN POR QUE TODAVIA QUEDAN 13 CANCIONES A DISFRUTAR...!- el bajista de aquel cuarteto toma el microfono y habla, pero nota a la lejaniaun grupo en general que se encontraba en aquel monton de gente. -Vean quien esta presente ¡SABIA QUE VENDRIAN! ¡GORILLAZ EN PERSONA, SI SEÑOR!-

-¡¿QUE?!- los cuatro se impresionan y toda la multitud los observan, enloqueciendo y gritando al ver a estos "iconos caidos".

-¡Suban al escenario! ¡No sean timidos!- el bajista los invita a compartir suelo con ellos a lo cual asienten con algo de preocupacion; tenian algo de tiempo que no estaban enfrente de tanta gente. -Digannos ¿Les llamo la atencion el ruido del concierto no es asi?- el chico decide iniciar un conversacion que todos se quedaban viendo atentamente.

-Este... nosotros solo paseabamos por aqui hasta que un volante cayo en mi cara.- 2-D toma la palabra y de este comentario todos se empezaron a reir un poco.

-Este Andrew mencionaba mucho que ustedes estarian aqui por algun motivo. Veo que tenia razon.- el vocalista toma la palabra. -Jaja ni nos hemos presentado a ninguno de ustedes. Mi nombre es Louis y soy el vocalista.-

-Yo soy Javier y soy el guitarrista.- el guitarrista se presenta ante todos.

-Yo soy Fabio y soy el baterista.- el baterista toma el microfono y da su identidad al publico.

-Y bueno, el morro ya les dijo quien soy. Mi nombre es Andrew y soy el bajista.- el chico tambien se desenmascara ante la multitud. -Nosotros venimos de México.-

-¿México?- los Gorillaz dicen al unisono esta pregunta y se ven entre si.

-Si, bueno... es que vinimos de vacaciones. No todos somos familia. Louis y Javier son amigos mios, por lo que Fabio y yo somos hermanos.- Andrew comenta esta situacion ante el grupo. -El morro, yo y el Javiero somos los mas chicos del grupo con 13, 14 y 15 en ese orden. Mi hermano tiene 28.-

-Wow, se nota.- Murdoc dice estas palabras y todos lo miran con cara de "LOL".

-Ustedes si que saben tocar para su edad. Bueno, yo tenia 10 años cuando ingrese a Gorillaz.- Noodle dice algunas opiniones al grupo de jovenes.

-Aprendimos a tocar. Practicabamos en nuestros tiempos libres hasta perfeccionar nuestra tecnica, lo cual aprovechamos para decirles a nuestros papas que si podiamos viajar a Inglaterra para dar el rol y hacer un concierto.-

-Ahora estamos aqui platicando con ustedes y conociendo a las multitudes inglesas que quieren escuchar algo de musica, mientras yo me encargo de que estos weyes no hagan alguna esupides.- Fabio platica su opinion personal mientras todos reian de su comentario. Murdoc se acerca a ellos y los ve detenidamente.

-Mmmmm, SUN MOON STAR.- al haber dicho esto, una figura muy peculiar aparecio entre las sombras.

-¿Que sucede Murdoc?- todos observan asombrados, especialmente la japonesa, el neoyorquino y el peli azul ingles.

-Trae los instrumentos, habra una batalla de bandas.- el publico se emociono y Gorillaz solo se quedo viendo asombrados por lo que el satanista ordeno al Boogieman.

-¡Murdoc-san! ¡¿que estas haciendo?!- la japonesa decide hablar y obtener una explicacion logica.

-Dar un show. Eso es lo que hago.-

-¡Pero no tocamos desde hace tiempo! ¡¿en que mierda piensas?!-

-Tranquila, todo esta bien.-

-Ah oye, tambien trae la guitarra que le dio 2-D de cumpleaños a Noodle.- el bajista mexicano comenta algo ¿extraño? provocando que todos se le queden viendo con una cara de curiosidad, especialmente la nipona y el peli azul.

-¿Como sabes que me dio una guitarra de regalo...?-

-ENSEGUIDA.- el hombre infernal chasquea los dedos y aparecen los instrumentos de Gorillaz, junto a la guitarra de Noodle.

-¿D te regalo esa guitarra?- Russ observa el detalle del peli azul.

-Sip, de cumpleaños. Lo que mas me impresiona es que... el chico supo que yo... obtuve esa guitarra como regalo por parte de 2-D-san.- Noods estaba impresionada. No podia creer que Andrew sabia que le dieron una guitarra de cumpleaños.

-¿Que les parece si nosotros empezamos con algo de ritmo latino?- Louis habla para que todos los integrantes se fijaran en el y buscaran su aprobacion. Estos asienten y decidieron tocar "La camisa negra" de Juanes.

-Bien... 2,3,4...- la banda empezo a tocar. Al principio todos empezaron a agarrar ritmo y comenzaron a bailar algunos de los ingleses de la multitud. Noodle, 2-D, Russel y Murdoc se les quedaron viendo mientras afinaban sus instrumentos.

-Murdoc, no puedo creerlo. Nos van a destrozar ¡Esto es tu culpa! ¡Tenemos tiempo que no tocamos!- el baterista estaba enojado y se acercaba al verdoso de una manera amenazadora.

-Tranquilo, solo tocaremos "On Melancholy Hill". No hay ningun pedo.-

Tengo la camisa negra  
Hoy mi amor esta de luto  
Hoy tengo en el alma una pena  
Y es por culpa de tu embrujo

Hoy se que tu ya no me quieres  
Y eso es lo que mas me hiere  
Que tengo la camisa negra  
Y una pena que me duele

Mal parece que solo me quede  
Y fue pura todita tu mentira  
Que maldita mala suerte la mia  
Que aquel dia te encontre

Por beber del veneno malevo de tu amor  
Yo quede moribundo y lleno de dolor  
Respire de ese humo amargo de tu adios  
Y desde que tu te fuiste yo solo tengo

Tengo la camisa negra  
Porque negra tengo el alma  
Yo por ti perdí la calma  
Y casi pierdo hasta mi cama

Cama, cama caman baby  
Te digo con disimulo  
Que tengo la camisa negra  
Y debajo tengo el difunto

Tengo la camisa negra  
Ya tu amor no me interesa  
Lo que ayer me supo a gloria  
Hoy me sabe a pura

Miercoles por la tarde y tu que no llegas  
Ni siquiera muestras señas  
Y yo con la camisa negra  
Y tus maletas en la puerta

Mal parece que solo me quede  
Y fue pura todita tu mentira  
Que maldita mala suerte la mía  
Que aquel dia te encontré

Por beber del veneno malevo de tu amor  
Yo qued moribundo y lleno de dolor  
Respir de ese humo amargo de tu adios  
Y desde que te fuiste yo solo tengo

Tengo la camisa negra  
Porque negra tengo el alma  
Yo por ti perd la calma  
Y casi pierdo hasta mi cama

Cama, cama, caman, baby  
Te digo con disimulo  
Que tengo la camisa negra  
Y debajo tengo el difunto

Tengo la camisa negra  
Porque negra tengo el alma  
Yo por ti perdi la calma  
Y casi pierdo hasta mi cama

Cama, cama, caman, baby  
Te digo con disimulo  
Que tengo la camisa negra  
Y debajo tengo el difunto

Cuando todo termina, el publico aplaude del gran espectaculo y Andrew toma el microfono y dice algo un poco controversial para los presentes.

-Oigan ¿Que les parece si nuestro querido Gorillaz hace un cambio y toca un clasico de esta tierra, de los Sex Pistols ¡ANARCHY IN THE UK!- las personas se emocionan y bueno, que se diria de los chicos. Abrieron sus bocas de esta accion inesperada. Era un reto.

-¿QUE CARAJOS HAREMOS? E-E-ES UN RETO QUE NO PODEMOS NEGARLO. Ademas, recuerdo la cancion. La practicabamos antes. Si-si-si la recuerdo, la letra y ritmo.- el peli azul hace memoria y recuerda la letra. A pesar del nerviosismo todos empiezan a cavar en sus mentes en busca de las notas, ritmos y compaces de la cancion. Ya hecho esto, se animaron a tocar

-Tienes razon ¡Si podemos!- Noods apoya al vocalista.

-Vamos a partirles el culo.- Murdoc se prepara y cuelga su bajo en el cuerpo.

-Bien, preparense a mi señal.- Russ estaba apunto de empezar y marca el ritmo con sus baquetas. -1,2... 1,2,3,4...-

Todo dio un buen comienzo y fue de mejor a excitante. Gorillaz; idolos caidos que no habian pisado un escenario en años y tocado un instrumento, hicieron un regreso con un clasico ingles de la mejor manera. Definitivamente, era una gran tarde que marco a todos los presentes. El escenario y presentacion era genial, que todos se pusieron a bailar al ritmo y faltaba lo mejor... el vocalista.

_Right! now ha, ha  
I am an anti-christ  
i am an anarchist,  
don't know what i want  
but i know how to get it.  
i wanna destroy the passer by  
'cos i wanna be anarchy,  
no dogs body  
Anarchy for the uk  
it's coming sometime and maybe  
i give a wrong time stop a traffic line.  
your future dream is a shopping scheme  
cause i wanna be anarchy,  
it's in the city  
How many ways to get what you want  
i use the best i use the rest  
i use the enemy.  
i use anarchy  
'cause i wanna be anarchy,  
Its the only way to be  
Is this the mpla  
or is this the uda  
or is this the ira  
i thought it was the uk  
or just another country  
another council tenancy.  
I wanna be an anarchist  
(oh what a name)  
and l wanna be an anarchist  
(i get pissed destroy)_

El viejo cuarteto asombra al publico y a la banda mexicana. Que mejor manera que Noods estrene su instrumento y que todos se vuelvan presentes ante el publico de nuevo.

-Increible de Gorillaz. Es bueno saber que ustedes conservan aquel talento que siempre soñe con tener. Ustedes fueron mi inspiracion a tocar.- Andrew dedica unas palabras a la banda. -Quisieran que nos hagan un favor muy grande y nos acompañen a tocar.-

-Ahhhhhhhhh, no sabemos que decir...- el vocalista pensaba un poco la situacion.

-Andrew-san... yo... lo estoy pensando tambien.- la guitarrista no tenia una conclusion bien hecha sobre la propuesta que estos hacen.

-Solo dejare que el "lider" decida.- el baterista deja la opinion a Murdoc, y fue muy obvia su ambiciosa respuesta.

-Nos quedamos, pero debe de haber algo de dinero en esto.- Muds... solo queria un poco de ganancia y joderles el juego con su propuesta.

-Tranquilos... Obtuvimos unas £3200 libras con este concierto, les daremos la mitad ¿hecho?- Javier hace las cuentas y da una oferta a los chicos. Andrew estira su mano, lo piensan un poco y finalmente...

-Mmmmmm... Hecho.- un apreton de manos se hace notar entre el bajista ingles y el mexicano.

-¡PUNK, PUNK, PUNK, PUNK!- la multitud gritaba emocionada. Querian una de Gorillaz. Una de sus mejores canciones del primer album.

-Quieren "Punk", se los daremos.- vuelven a ajustar sus instrumentos. Murdoc da pauta a comenzar a tocar, pero antes interviene 2-D.

-Murdoc ¿estas contento con esto?-

-Me siento Satan. Con eso te digo todo. JAJAJAJAJA.-

-Muy bien chicos, a la cuenta, siganme... 1,2... 1,2,3,4...- Russel marca el ritmo con sus baquetas para empezar a tocar.

-Hemos vuelto... ¡Somos Gorillaz!- el grupo grita al unisono comenzando a tocar con el acompañamiento de los mexicanos en las palmada de la cancion. El concierto fue epico y duro 2 horas maximo. Terminaron con broche de oro, un clasico de Gorillaz: "Feel Good Inc.". Todos finalmente regresaron a sus casas, claro, excepto por los dos grupos que se quedaron conversando mientras ordenaban sus instrumentos.

-Oigan ¿viven en la calle Wobble, numero 212?- el chico del bajo pergunta esta pequeña curiosidad que tenia.

-Si ¿por que?- Murdoc responde mientras cargaba su instrumento en la espalda.

-Es que somos vecinos y los hemos visto varias veces pasar por nuestra casa. Nosotros vivimos a 3 casas de ustedes.-

-¿y que nos importa?-

-Muds, no seas grosero.- Russel interviene por la contestacion del verdoso.

-No se, nos gustaria que visitaran nuestra casa si quieren jugar algunos juegos y practicar algo de musica.-

-Es una gran idea Andrew-san. Tu nos dices cuando puedas y cuando nosotros podamos.- Noodle da una opinion positiva al chico.

-Bueno, eso es todo. Hora de irnos.- Fabio da la señal y suben a su auto con los instrumentos en la parte trasera.

-Nos vemos pronto.- dicen al unisono los mexicanos.

-Sayonara. Cuidense.- la japonesa hace una señal de despedida y todos la siguen mientras se van en su auto.

-Vaya... que dia. Me impresiona que pudimos tocar una cancion que no la habiamos practicado antes.- 2-D se sienta despues de acomodar todo en una base. Estaba muy agotado y reflexivo. Noods se acerca y lo abraza con dulzura.

-Lo se 2-D-san, fue genial. Ademas, es noche de brujas y mi cumpleaños.-

-Y tambien es mi dia favorito por que tu viniste al mundo.- se voltea para ver a la nipona y le da un beso que el satanista y el hip-hopper se sinten algo incomodos de ver.

Ehhhh... *Carraspeo*- el baterista hace esta accion que los dos enamorados se separan y se les quedan viendo algo apenados. -Es hora de irnos.-

-Bien, SUN MOON STAR.- el satanista vuelve a invocar al hombre del infierno. Este se hace presente entre las sombras y contesta a Murdoc.

-¿Que sucede?.-

-Llevanos a casa.-

-Enseguida.- el Boogieman chasquea los dedos y desaparecen en una nube de humo negra y apareciendo en su hogar contodo en orden.

-Woaw, eso fue un viaje...- el peli azul se sentia mareado. -Gracias, creo.-

-Nos vemos luego.- Sun Moon Star desaparece hacia la sala.

-Creo que es hora para que festejemos a Noods con una pequeña fiesta de disfraces ¿les parece?- Russ da su comentario al cual todos le asienten.

-¡Buena idea! 2-D-san ¿puedes venir conmigo a escoger que disfraz ponerme?- la chica le da gusto y le pide a su novio que la acompañe.

-Claro Noods, esperennos chicos, ahorita regresamos.- los dos se toman de la mano y van a la habitacon de la peli violeta.

-Espero que no se les ocurra hacer alguna "mamada"- Murdoc se fue a su hoyo (literalmente) y Russ tambien se hace un camino a su habitacion.

-Creo que Muds tiene razon.-

El cambio se nota con este pequeño show y solo tenemos que esperar a ver lo que sigue.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wazup, amiguitos del bosque. Perdón por la tardanza. Les traigo una nueva secuela de esta historia. Algo de lo que se darán cuenta es que me agregue a la historia, junto a mis amigos y hermano a los cuales aprecio. Todo lo que puse de tocar instrumentos es verdad. (Solo a mi me falta aprender a tocar bajo y a mi amigo, Luis, aprender a cantar. XD) Bueno, dejen comentarios y nos vemos en la próxima. **

**P.D. Va a ser "largo" para que disfruten por el tiempo que estoy ausente.**

Capitulo 5: Charla.

Noodle y 2-D llegan a la habitación para cambiarse y probarse unos disfraces.

-Recuéstate en la cama, amor. Iré a ver que me puedo poner.- la chica suelta a su pareja, recostándolo en su cama, y va a echar un vistazo a su armario.

-Ok, te espero ¿qué te pareció el espectáculo de esta tarde?- 2-D decide montar una conversación con su querida novia para matar el tiempo.

-Al principio cuando vi a esos chicos me parecieron buenos tocando y cuando Murdoc-san los reto... me dio nervios de lo que dijo. Pero, finalmente, pude estrenar mi guitarra y nos hicimos unos buenos amigos al hacer ese show.-

-Tienes razón, luv ¿y qué haremos con nuestra parte del dinero?-

¿Vamos de paseo a la plaza y compramos algo de comer, junto unos juegos nuevos?-

-Buena idea, Noods. Eres una genio.-

-*risita* Gracias. Bien, estoy lista.- la chica encuentra su atuendo. El atuendo de porrista que utilizo en "Rock The House" le quedaba de maravilla a pesar de que pasaron unos años, se veía muy bien con él. De solo verla, el peli azul se sorprende y sonroja. Se quedo boquiabierto. -¿Qué te parece?-

-E-e-e-estas muy... sexy.- la baba del chico parecía que inundaba la habitación.

-*risita* Vaya que te deje con las ganas ¿no es así?- la chica opina con algo de gracia. Le quería jugar una broma a 2-D.

-Te ves hermosa.- sus caderas eran delgadas y su trasero se veía muy bien con esa falda. Aquel vestido se hacía relucir gracias a la nipona. 2-D estaba excitándose mucho. Solo… digamos que su entrepierna lo explicaba todo.

-Ven aquí, amor.- la japonesa toma lugar con el chico y lo empieza a besar apasionadamente. Los dos tenían esa sensación mutua otra vez. 2-D la separa para verla al rostro y le sonríe mientras bajaba sus pantalones.

DING DONG… El timbre suena y los dos paran al escuchar este "peculiar" ruido. (Por que casi nadie lo tocaba al menos que a uno se le olvidaran sus llaves XD)

-Por dios… tienen que interrumpir el momento.- el sonido se hizo constante. Les colmo la paciencia y fueron juntos a la puerta para saber quien seria aquella persona con demasiada desesperación.

-Diga… ¿Andrew-san? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Noodle responde, dándose cuenta que era el bajista mexicano.

-Hola amiguitos. Vine a visitarlos para darte un regalo de cumpleaños. Bonito atuendo por cierto.-

-Gracias pero… ¿Cómo sabes que es mi cumpleaños?-

, Wikipedia, Gorillaz wiki… no sabes cuanta información de ustedes ahí por toda la red.-

-Te dije que habría que demandarlos por meterse en nuestra vida personal.- susurra el vocalista.

-2-D-san, ya sabes cómo son esa gente. No podemos hacer nada.-

-Toma, este es.- era una pequeña tarjeta de cumpleaños. "Gracias por tocar con nosotros y te deseamos feliz cumpleaños. Atte. Los mexicanos. GGG" claro que había una compensación dentro de esta. Unas 30 libras.

-Muchas gracias.- le miro con una sonrisa y le dio un abrazo.

-No agradezcas, al contrario, nosotros debemos hacerlo por lo del concierto.-

-Jeje… nunca pensé que lo lograríamos.- 2-D solo se rasco la cabeza un poco gracioso con su comentario.

-Está bien chicos, nos vemos. Le dicen a Mudz y a Russ que se cuiden.-

-Creo que no están en casa. Por eso bajamos nosotros.-

-Si lo note. Otra cosa, mañana quiero que vengan a nuestra casa a hablar de algo muy importante en relación a lo que le dije al Booguieman. Si pueden, que sea a partir de las 2.-

-¿Y qué es eso?- 2-D se olvida por completo de las cosas al ver pasar un gato, lo cual vieron Andrew y Noodle con esa cara de debes de estar bromeando… -_-

-Se refiere al comentario que hizo acerca de que tú me regalaste una guitarra.-

-Por cierto, también se que son pareja.-

-¿Qué tu qué?- de solo haber dicho esto, la pareja se sorprende.

-Jajaja, les cuento con más detalle el día de mañana. Por hoy es todo. Buenas noches.- el chico mexicano se retira y deja a los con caras de duda. –Esperen… se me olvido decirles que traigan sus controles de juego si quieren. Tenemos consolas en nuestra casa por si quieren jugar un rato; Gamecube, Xbox 360 y One... Les servimos lo que quieran.-

-Ok, gracias.- ambos observan como el bajista se retira mientras le hacen señas de adiós.

-Bueno… ¿en que estábamos?…- dice Noodle mirando con tentación a 2-D.

-En esto.- la jala, haciendo que entre a la casa y cierren la puerta para comenzar con otro beso apasionado, recargándola en la pared. Bajaron al cuello para llenarse de besos y algunas mordidas que les provocaba mucho placer. El peli azul acariciaba las caderas de Noodle suavemente, por lo que la nipona acerca más la cabeza del chico para que no se separen. Es más, Noodle estaba sujeta al peli azul con sus piernas rodeando su cintura al estar recargada en la pared. La tentación les ganaba. Estaban cerca del siguiente nivel en aquel pasillo. De todos modos, "Mamá y Papá" no están en casa. :v

-Russ, no juegues conmigo. Sabes que no puedo… -Mudz entro a la casa y se tenían que encontrar a los enamorados siendo muy "enamorados". -¡POR SATAN! ¿NO PUEDEN AGUANTARSE LAS GANAS DE HACERLO EN OTRO LUGAR QUE NO SEA ESTE?- al haber oído esto, la pareja voltea mientras se van separando de la pena y miedo que les dio al haber visto al satanista que entraba por la puerta principal.

-Murdoc-san… lo sentimos.- Noodle trato de disculparse y 2-D estaba extremadamente apenado por lo que acaba de suceder.

-Chicos, Mudz está en lo cierto. No pueden estar intentando tener… ya saben, por todas partes en esta casa. Se los dije.- el chico de color le dio la razón a su amigo de tez verdosa.

-Pero… es que- 2-D de solo decir esto, el satanista se acerco y le dio un golpe en la cara.

-PERO NADA, PUTO URGIDO.-

-Déjalo Murdoc, no tenias por que hacer eso. -_-

-Está bien ¿y tu disfraz, cara de simio?-

-De verdad. Se me olvido. :/-

-Claro que se te va a olvidar, tarado. Si te estabas tirando a Noodle aquí mismo.-

-¡Murdoc-san! ò.ó-

-Está bien, está bien. VAYANSE A CAMBIAR AL MENOS.-

-Vamos 2-D-san, antes que nos mate.- con la actitud del bajista y el tener que ponerse nueva ropa, hizo que subieran al cuarto de la nipona de nuevo. Llegaron rápido, no perdieron tiempo y empezaron a buscar entre su guarda ropa. Finalmente…

-Amor, encontré un atuendo que te va a gustar.-

-Déjame verlo, luv.- el chico ve a su novia con un traje zombie en sus manos. -¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Es genial! ¡Gracias! Yo tengo uno para ti. Lo conservo desde hace mucho tiempo.- en ese momento, saca el viejo traje de tigre que tenia y la japonesa no tardo en alegrarse.

-¡2-D-san! ¡Gracias! Te mereces una recompensa- se acerca a sus labios y lo besa de manera breve.

-Jejeje… vamos a cambirnos.-

-¿Cambirnos?- la nipona se rio un poco de lo que dijo. 2-D se quedo pensando de lo que dijo y se corrigió.

-Espera ¿Qué carajos dije? Más bien cambiarnos. Solo… apresurémonos.- terminaron en unos diez minutos y lucían fenomenales. Bajaron a la cocina, las luces estaban apagadas. Las encendieron, haciendo que los demás salgan en señal de fiesta sorpresa.

-¡Sorpresa!- grita Russel y Murdoc.

-Jajaja… gracias chicos.- Noodle les sonríe y se dirige a abrazarlos.

-Sopla las velas, pequeña.- el pastel estaba con velas encendidas y la nipona se acerca para soplarlas. –Tampoco se te olvide tu deseo.- cerró los ojos y actuó en unos 10 segundos después de pedir su deseo. Se escuchan aplausos provenientes de los 4 y se sientan a partir el pastel, para empezar a comer, disfrutando las fresas y un poco de cubierta de chocolate. (Ya me dio hambre GGG) Estaban felices, la gracia invadió la mesa con algunos chistes al comer su pastel. Haciendo una sobremesa, charlan un poco de lo que pasaba en sus mentes.

-Gracias por todo chicos. El pastel estaba muy rico.- Noodle indica con un pulgar arriba su opinión.

-Sabes que es porque te queremos.- dice mientras recoge algunos platos.

-¿Dónde lo compraron?- el peli azul tenia la duda por el sabor del pastel.

-Tienes que estar bromeando. Lo preparamos Russel y yo, imbécil. No te golpeo nada más porque estoy satisfecho con esto.- y Murdoc, de gruñón como siempre.

-¿Entonces a donde fueron los dos?-

-Fuimos por la decoración, aprovechando que ustedes estaban ocupados en quien sabe que.-

-Mudz… ¬¬- Russ interviene con seriedad.

-*gruñido* Ok-

-Murdoc-san, tengo que decirte algo.- Noodle le quería comentar lo que le dijo el bajista mexicano.

-¿Qué sucede, luv?-

-Dice Andrew-san que si podemos ir a hablar el día de mañana con el.-

-¿Y a que se debe eso?- contesta mientras prende un cigarrillo, dándole una calada de inicio.

-Sobre el concierto de hoy y que si queríamos jugar con ello algunos videojuegos.-

-¿Hora?-

-2 en punto.

-No tengo nada que hacer. A la casa de esos tipos, se ha dicho.- estrella el cigarro contra el cenicero y saca otro para encenderlo.

-Pensé que dirías que no. Conociéndote, eres algo predecible.- Russ comenta con algo de impresión.

-Quiero darle un duelo a ese niño del bajo.- se pone el cigarro dando otra calada con algo de indiferencia tras lo que dijo.

-Mudz, ¿Por qué los retaste a un duelo si ni siquiera hemos tocado en años?- 2-D tenía esa curiosidad, pero de solo decirla el satanista golpea su hombro.

-No me iba a quedar parado viendo como otros degradan el escenario y nosotros debíamos enseñarles lo que es música.-

-Tocaron mucho mejor que nosotros, Murdoc-san. Estábamos oxidados. Por cierto… No le pegues a 2-D-san.-

-Perdóneme señorita. No sabía que le molestaba que agredieran a su novio y que otros toquen mal.- con voz burlona.

-Olvídalo, no sirve de nada hablar contigo. Bonito atuendo Nazi. No lo usas desde hace mucho.- el satanista doraba ese traje. Solo lo usaba en ocasiones especiales.

-Gracias, querida.-

-Russel-san, si te veo en ese castillo de Frankenstein me darías un gran susto.- la señal al disfraz del baterista le hizo que este agradeciera. Era nada más y nada menos que un Frankenstein en persona.

-Creo que todos hicieron un buen trabajo con sus atuendos. D parece zombie de verdad.-

-Gracias Russ.- el chico opino con felicidad que no duraría mucho con lo que Murdoc dijo.

-Es un zombie de verdad. Es un tarado, no tiene ojos y dientes…- Murdoc solo se dedico a insultar.

-Cállate Murdoc.- el neoyorquino le iba a lanzar una sartén pero no sucedió nada finalmente.

-Ya déjenlo en paz. Creo que es hora de dormir. ¿Quieres acompañarme esta noche, amor?- Noodle hace su propuesta que el peli azul asiente con confianza. Los dos suben, antes despidiéndose con el casual "Buenas noches". –Gracias por todo, chicos.-

-De nada pequeña. Hoy fue un buen día.- Russel dice con felicidad terminando de recoger los platos.

-Lo que digas. Me voy a tomar un Whisky.- se pone de pie directo a su cuarto. –Nos vemos, Russ.-

-Adiós Murdoc.- eran casi la 1 a.m. Los integrantes se disponen a dormir cada uno en sus habitaciones, excepto 2-D y Noodle quienes dormían juntos en el cuarto de la nipona después de algunos besos y caricias.

2:00 p.m. Era hora de ir con los mexicanos, por lo que trajeron algunos juegos e instrumentos ya que Andrew les dijo que podían traer lo que quisieran.

Todo estaba listo. Salieron de su hogar para llegar a una casa igual que la suya. Solo eran tres casas que pasar y ya estabas enfrente de los mexicanos. 2-D se acerca al timbre, apretándolo, esperando a que alguien venga a abrirles.

-Oye, ya llegaron los Gorillaz. Ve a abrirles, Javiero.-

-Estarás bien bueno.-

-Ve a abrirles, pendejo.-

-A tu puta madre le abro, pero las piernas.-

-Ya, pinche trolaso, no te pongas de puta como tu mama.-

-Cierren el ano, los dos. Yo abro.-

Después de una conversación que los integrantes de la banda escucharon con unas expresiones de "Ok… aquí no paso nada…" Fabio bajo a abrirles.

-Hey, hola chicos. Perdón por el escándalo. Están jugando zombies y no quieren que nadie los moleste. Dejen y les ayudo.- el baterista mexicano ayuda a todos los integrantes con su carga, aligerándola para que pasen más cómodos. Entrando, observan el pacifico pasillo lleno de algunos carteles, retratos de bandas y pintura nueva. Estaba conservada la casa. Pasaron por la sala y esta era quizá un poco mas desordenada debido al estudio que se encontraba cerca del área de entretenimiento. –Otra vez, perdonen por el desmadre que hay aquí. El hecho que juguemos y practiquemos aquí nos pone en esta situación.-

-No te preocupes, Fab. Nuestra casa esta mas desordenada.- Russel deja sus controles que cargaba y observa con más detalle aquel cuarto. Había una batería de color plata, algo compleja por supuesto, dos bajos de diferente diseño, uno con 4 cuerdas color rojo Toby Deluxe IV y otro con 5 cuerdas de color azul G&L-2500. Había 2 guitarras, una Epiphone azul y otra de un tipo crema de la marca Yamaha, que estaban puestas en una base y un micrófono para el vocalista del cuarteto latinoamericano. También se encontraban los pedales de efectos, los costosos amplificadores y su panel de control-edición de música. -Bonitos instrumentos.-

-Gracias. Yo los escogí. Jejejeje- Javier llega con una cara de felicidad. Atrás del guitarrista venia Louis, enojado.

-Maldito maricón. Hiciste trampa para que me pisara el gigante. Por eso no me gusta jugar "Origins" contigo.- llega a donde estaba el chico de 15 años y lo golpea en el hombro, a lo que este correspondió con solo un abrazo.

-Si ya no llores, morro. También te quiero.-

-Puto…- se sale del abrazo y saluda a todos. –Hola chicos.-

-Hola, Louis-san. Falta Andrew-san. ¿Dónde está?- la chica se pone a pensar por el miembro que faltaba en la casa.

-Aquí estoy.- Andrew llego sin aviso con alguien en sus espaldas, un quinto miembro de la banda. –Solo estaba ocupado con Alejandro atendiendo su fiebre.-

-Hola. Mucho gusto.- el chico saluda desde lejos.

-Hola.- responden los demás en buen símbolo.

-Seguro que sabes quienes somos.- menciona Murdoc.

-Sí. Gorillaz. Me contaron que vendrían el día de hoy por una charla.-

-Y algo más, niñito.- el satanista saca su lengua y pone una expresión de gracia.

-Uhhhhhh… que miedo. Niccals quiere que le dé un duelo de bajo porque se siente mal que alguien lo supere.- Andrew volvió a comentar con certeza de lo que Mudz quería. Todos se le quedaron viendo con sorpresa y Murdoc con enojo de lo que dijo. –Vamos, no es hora de tonterías. Tenemos asuntos de que hablar.- sin más que decir, el chico se sienta, indicando a los demás que tomen lugar en los asientos libres.

-Haber, niñito… no por nada vine aquí. Dinos, ¿Por qué quieres hablar con nosotros?- Dice Mudz con expresión molesta.

-Como sabrán… lo que paso en el concierto… yo sabía que iba a pasar antes.- todos miraron atentos al chico. –Tengo un sexto sentido.- esta vez, Gorillaz si quedo boquiabierto por lo que el mexicano menciono.

-Eso quiere decir que…- 2-D habla con algo de asombro.

-Puedo saber que pasara en el futuro. Créanlo o no, pero es verdad.-

-De hecho. Un día dijo que si no me cuidaba, iba a salir de un pleito de mi escuela. También hasta aquella vez que… jejeje…- dice Louis.

-Era muy obvio que te estabas masturbando. Ya sé que quieres ver a tu novia, y el porno no te va a reconfortar por tal cosa.- este comentario causo miradas de asco en todos los sobrantes en la habitación, además de una de vergüenza por parte del vocalista y una más de risa de Andrew. –Ok, perdón. En fin, el concierto solo fue para llamarles la atención y que vinieran a vernos. El saber que Murdoc pediría una batalla de bandas con nosotros, el que iba a decir que trajera tu guitarra era 2-D pero me le adelante y finalmente, que terminarían aceptando tocar con nosotros. Todo lo hicimos porque tengo noticias que darles.-

-¿Qué noticias, Andrew?- le pregunta Russ.

-Van a hacer su regreso en 2016.- otras miradas de sorpresa estaban impresas en las caras de cada uno. Los mexicanos solo querían reírse de sus expresiones, pero fueron serios al respecto.

-¡¿QUÉ?! Tienes que estar jugando con nosotros. Damon y Jaime están peleados, solo tocamos esa vez porque ustedes lo pidieron y eso es todo.- Russel no se tomo bien lo que dijo.

-Es verdad. Dejemos que alguien les platique que sucede. ¿No crees Mudz?- las miradas tomaron dirección al satanista, quien solo se quedo en shock. –Vamos, cuéntales. No seas tímido.-

-Bien… después de que Damon terminara su Tour como solista, le dije que habláramos por Skype entre los tres. Nos pusimos de acuerdo y logre que esos dos imbéciles se reconciliaran después de tanto mamar bolas entre los dos, mencionando que hiciéramos un nuevo álbum el próximo año.-

-Ahora si te mato, maldito verdoso.- Russel empezó a ahorcar a Murdoc. Disfrutando de ver como se retorcía, 2-D y Noodle trataban de hacer que el neoyorquino no mate a Murdoc.

-¡Russel-san! ¡Déjalo!- la nipona estaba tratando de separarlos, lo visto era inútil con la fuerza de una persona con su complexión como la de Russel :v.

-Déjalo, Russ. Esto es serio.- el negro miro al mexicano y sin consuelo, tiro a Murdoc al suelo. Tratando de recuperar el aliento, la nipona y el peli azul lo ayudan a levantarse. Todos toman asiento de nuevo y prestan atención al bajista. –Bien… Murdoc hizo esto porque ya no soporta estar sin dinero, mantenido por 2-D, sin ninguna mujer que coger y ninguna pisca de fama. La noticia salió a público hace unas 2 semanas.-

-Nosotros no sabíamos nada. ¡CORTO EL INTERNET! D': - menciona 2-D con expresión y voz de sufrido.

-2-D-san, no es para tanto ¬¬.- Noods se acerca y trata de consolar a 2-D dándole palmadas en su espalda.

-Pero… no he checado mi Facebook :(.-

-Ok… en fin, estamos aquí para ayudarles. Les ayudaremos a componer. Nada más que nos diga el líder si quieren que les ayudemos.- Andrew mira al satanista junto a los demás y espera una respuesta.

-Sí, lo que digas. Yo no puedo hacer esto solo.- dice el satanista, con lo que expresiones de pocos amigos van hacia Murdoc. –Y sin la de ustedes. Llorones ¬¬-

-Hecho. Las grabaciones del disco comenzaran el próximo año cuando Damon y Jaime puedan quedar, ya que el tour lo tiene cansado y Jaime en sus dibujos.-

-Genial… Creo :/- Russel parecía más preocupado por esto. El hecho que volvieran a la fama seria el volver a las épocas donde Murdoc era más tacaño, estrés por las giras y vivir bajo los amarillistas… Aunque también estaban los Pros de ser famoso, comprar lo que quieras y disfrutar la música. –Y… ¿no tienes algo más que decirnos?-

-Pues… Ahh si, el es Alejandro. El es nuestro Guitarrista principal. No estuvo en el concierto ya que le dio fiebre y parece estar mejor ahora.- comenta señalando al chico moreno.

-Jeje, hola.- hace señal de saludo a lo que Gorillaz corresponde amablemente. -Oye Javier, tocaste bien la guitarra en el concierto ¿verdad?- pregunta al guitarrista rítmico y suplente de la banda.

-Si-si-si-si. Tu tranquilo y yo nervioso. Vamos a comer. Tengo un hambre del demonio.- responde sin mucha importancia.

-Ni que lo digas, niño.- menciona el satanista.

Todos fueron a la cocina y pidieron algo de comer. Pasaron las horas y ya se habían ido a la sala de juegos para unas peleas en "Mortal Kombat" y adrenalina zombie en "Dead Island" y "Left for Dead". Los mexicanos eran unos "Frikis" o muy buenos, pero 2-D y Noodle daban un gran giro a las rachas de Javier y Fabio, mientras que Andrew y Louis estaban con Russ y Mudz, pateándoles sus traseros virtuales. Eran las 9 en punto y no tenían noción del tiempo; llevaban 5 horas jugando.

-MALDITA SEA… MI CONTROL ESTA ROTO.- grita Murdoc por su mala racha. Cosa típica de él.

-Siempre dices eso ¬¬- comenta 2-D, a lo que Mudz responde balbuceando estupideces.

-ÑAÑAÑAÑAÑAÑAÑA, estúpido.-

-Déjenlo, esta taradito.- comenta Fabio, a lo que todos empiezan a reír y Mudz solo se puso rojo de furia.

-Taradito tu pedazo de…-

-Chicos, ya son casi las 10.- Murdoc es interrumpido por Louis.

-5 horas… ¡PUF! No es nada comparado a 17 horas seguidas.- comenta el Javiero.

-O.o… Ok… tenemos que irnos.- dice el afroamericano al sorprenderse con lo que dijo el muchacho.

-Pero si se estaba poniendo bueno :(- Comenta el peli azul.

-Tranquilo Bro. Sera la próxima.-

-Ok Russ. Hora de irnos.-

Tomaron sus cosas, caminaron hacia la puerta y se despidieron Pero antes, Andrew llama a Murdoc cuando todos se habían ido ya adentro de sus casas.

-Mudz… ¿Cuándo les vas a decir lo de Paula?- menciona el mexicano al estar parado con brazos cruzados.

-No son tus asuntos, niño.-

-Ahora que estamos con ustedes en esto es más importante para mí. No quiero que veas lo que va a pasar si no les dices algo.-

-Hablamos luego, imbécil. Adiós.- se retira a su casa.

-Nos vemos la próxima semana.- le grita y se dispone entrar a su casa, colocándose unos audífonos para escuchar "Without Me". Por la noche no sucede más que todos se disponen a descansar un poco; Murdoc en su oscura habitación, Russel con su reproductor de Música en su mano y Noodle, junto a 2-D, abrazados en el cuarto de la nipona.

**Este es el capitulo 5. Ya me había hartado porque tuve un bloqueo y hasta ahora lo termino. Creo que fue algo estresante. Espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios sobre el capitulo, me agradaría si lo hicieran porque su opinión es importante para mi desempeño en esto. Se cuidan y nos vemos la próxima.**

**P.D. El deseo de Noodle en su cumpleaños tendrá un papel en la historia y tuve este atraso porque el FAKIN IPN está en paro y tuve que hacer varios trabajos en la escuela y ver qué onda con la situación actual. Espero que comprendan. **

**Otra cosa: Probablemente empiece con un proyecto "alterno" de Gorillaz; "Angel Days", sobre un universo alterno. Tal vez comience a subirlo después del séptimo capítulo de este fic. Les daré los detalles más tarde. :)**


End file.
